Generations
by c8linWAH
Summary: Surrounded by all their children


As John entered the cottage that evening his arrival almost went unnoticed. There was such a flurry of activity in his home. Banners were strewn everywhere, children's voices singing songs, the sound of a baby crying upstairs and pots and pans clanging in the kitchen. It was good to be home.

"Daddy!" His youngest was first to spot him, 10 year old Emma flung herself into his arms.

"Hello Angel," he said lifting her into his arms and kissing her cheek.

"We're singing songs!" John laughed placing her back down as his knee ached in protest, she really was too big now but John couldn't resist her. Emma ran back to the group in the corner.

"Hi dad!" said his 12 year old son, Michael.

John greeted his son before turning his attention to the 2 figures perched on Michael's knees "Pa!"

Answering his granddaughters call, "And how's my Rosie?" he picked her up covering her face in kisses as she giggled. John looked down as he felt a tugging on his trouser leg, "Pa! Jack up!" Squatting down he hooked his grandson up in his other arm kissing him so that both twins were giggling. Emma and Michael also laughed.

"We thought it was you." John turned at the sound of his wife's voice.

"Dad! Put them down, they're too heavy for you." his eldest daughter chided him as she lifted Rosie from him placing her back down next to Emma, John sat Jack down on Michael's knee and it wasn't long before the four of them were singing again.

"How are you Lily?" He pulled his girl in for a hug.

"I'm fine dad." She said hugging him tighter.

"When did you arrive? And where's Sam?"

"About midday, he's upstairs with Beth she just wont settle."

"It'd be a miracle if she slept in this house." Anna said gesturing to the choir in the corner.

"She's used to noise, what with her big brother and sister." said Lily looking at the twins, Rosie was singing loudly a whole decibel higher than the rest. Lily smiled before continuing, "It's Katie, I feel sorry for."

"She's taking a room in the hotel, her dress and things are already there." said Anna.

Lily nodded, "I better go rescue Sam." and she made her way upstairs.

"Where is she?"

"Outside, she wanted some fresh air she said." Anna smiled at the familiar look of concern that passed her husband's face. "John it's just pre-wedding jitters, don't worry."

"I'm not worried." He laughed at Anna rolling her eyes, he wrapped his arms round her waste, "Now I don't believe I said hello to you properly."

"I don't believe you did Mr Bates."

Their lips met in a soft kiss, "Hello." he whispered against her lips before continuing their embrace.

"OH MUM, DAD HONESTLY!" They laughed as they pulled apart, John couldn't resist stealing another kiss despite his son's disgust.

"How were things today?" Anna asked him, as she wandered back in to the kitchen away from the choir.

"Fairly quiet, Mr and Mrs Jones checked out early and the Browns weren't far behind. I left Danny on the decorations, his cousin was going to give him a hand."

"As efficient as ever Mr Bates." she teased him and couldn't help but smile as she saw him squinting out the window. "Oh John, just go speak to her before you work yourself in to a state."

"what do you mean?"

"I know that look, go see for yourself she's fine." Anna leaned up to kiss his cheek and gave him a gentle nudge towards the door. "And put your glasses on, you're not fooling me screwing your eyes up like that." He smirked back at her. "Dinner will be ready soon."

He walked down to the bottom of the garden to the lone figure sitting on the stone wall. "Shouldn't you have a coat on sitting out here."

"Hi Daddy." Katie moved up as he sat down beside her.

"You definitely take after your old dad, sitting down here brooding."

Katie giggled. "Yeah that's what mum said."

"Nervous?" Katie nodded. "I'd be concerned if you weren't. Have you heard from Peter today?"

"I met him for tea in the village, mum wouldn't let him come for dinner and his mother agreed, bad luck apparently."

John laughed, "I wouldn't argue with either of them. Your mothers already on edge at the fact she's losing another one of her girls. I know how she feels."

"Oh Dad." She hooked her arm through his leaning her head on his shoulder.

He placed a gentle kiss on her head, "you're sure about Peter?"

"Positive."

"Just remember you'll always be my girl."

"I know."

"Right, come on you're mother most likely has dinner on the table."

With 9 bodies round the table dinner was a loud affair. Beth hadn't settled and there was no chance of getting her to sleep once she found out her grandad was there. John ended up balancing her on his good knee for the duration of the meal while listening to stories from Michael and Emma. He kept glancing to the top of the table where Anna, Katie and Lily were deep in conversation but every so often he'd catch Anna's eye and be treated to a gorgeous smile. Next to Lily her husband Sam was trying to manage the twins. Jack was devouring his mashed carrots with little problem, Rosie however seemed more intent on wearing them than eating any. John had to bite his lip and focus back on the what Emma and Michael were saying. John likened it to the chaos of Downton's servants hall.

They're family had grown rapidly after buying the hotel. Anna had found out about Lily just weeks after they moved in and Katie had been born just 18 months after. John had of course been delighted with his two girls and both he and Anna had assumed it was just to be the four of them. When Lily was 12 and Katie just turned 11 Anna had announced she was expecting again. Michael turned their world upside down. Now pushing 60 John had worried more than he had when Anna had been expecting the girls. However, any fears left him when he held his son in his arms. If Michael had been a surprise, Emma had been a complete shock. With Anna now in her 40s the doctor had warned her that the risk of complications was higher. John was a state the whole time, but he should have known. Anna was as glowing as she had been the 3 times previously and when Emma was born she was perfect. They're family complete.

Being a parent was incredible and John cherished every moment with his children and delighted in every little achievement they reached. However, he had never seen himself as a grandparent but found that to be as equally amazing. He doted on the twins and their newest addition Beth had captured his heart too.

As he lay in bed that night he couldn't stop the grin from taking over his face as he watched her go through the same night time ritual she had been performing for 30 years.

"You're staring Mr Bates." she giggled catching his eye in the mirror.

"Can you blame me, you are absolutely stunning Anna May Bates."

She shook her head at him, after all these years she still couldn't take his compliments. "I told you to start wearing those glasses."

"I don't need them I have your image etched in my memory. Every detail." He winked at her. "Now come give your old husband a cuddle. In all the hustle and bustle I've felt quite neglected."

"You've felt neglected?" she asked in mock anger. "It would have been a death wish to try and steal Rosie's pa away from her. She wont let anyone else have you."

John laughed encircling her in his arms. "How about I make it up to you?" And he started placing kisses on her neck. Anna groaned amazed at the power he still had over her. Just as things were getting hotter. The squeak of their bedroom door made them freeze. John sat up as Anna hastily pulled her nightgown back down.

"Daddy?" Emma stood in the doorway her cheeks stained with tears. Without a second thought John was out of bed and lifting her in to his arms.

"What's the matter Angel?"

"I don't want Katie to get married." John looked over at anna the two of them sharing bewildered looks.

"Come here baby girl."John placed Emma down on their bed and she immediately sank in to Anna's arms. "What's this all about?"

"I want Katie to live with us forever." John and Anna smirked over the top of her head.

John gathered the two of them to him. "You'll still see Katie. And you can go visit her new house and see Peter too. You never know there might be a new niece or nephew for you to look after the same as Beth and the twins."

Emma seemed to take a while contemplating her dad's words. "Can they have more girls. Jack pulls my hair."

Anna laughed, "Oh darling he's just a baby. Just wait and see."

"Ok, can I sleep in your bed tonight mummy please." Anna looked at John and smirked at his crestfallen expression.

"Why don't you ask daddy?"

She knew fine well he couldn't resist a request from one of his girls. "Only if you don't kick the covers off again." Emma nodded settling down between them, her eyes drifting shut as she burrowed into John's side.

"Goodnight John." Anna leant over giving him a soft kiss on the settling back on the other side of their daughter.

"Goodnight Anna."

"Daddy?" Emma's little voice piped up. John nearly groaned.

"Yes angel?"

"I'm never getting married. I'm staying with you forever." He grinned.

"That's my girl." And eventually the three of them fell asleep.


End file.
